


I need you

by LittleMissYaoi



Series: Klance AU Month [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunter Lance, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, angel keith, vampire ulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYaoi/pseuds/LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Lance has been stuck in purgatory searching for Keith who had flown off and left him alone. Teaming up with the vampire Ulaz Lance finds Keith to convince him to leave with him.Supernatural AU





	I need you

Lance breathed heavy as he cut and chopped his way through the dense forest with his makeshift blade. Ulaz and himself had been tracking Keith for a long time. The angel had flown away as soon as they had woken in purgatory, surrounded by monsters. Lance couldn’t understand why Keith had left him to fend for himself. He had thought they were close friends, brothers in hunting. Lance shook himself with a grunt as he spotted the clear near the stream the monsters had talked about seeing Keith at. 

Lance peeked through and there crouched down at the side of the steam washing his face and hands. “Keith!”

Keith stands quickly and turns with wide eyes. “Lance.”

Lance came out of forest grinning happily. “It’s good to see you, Keith. Nice mullet,” Lance said pulling Keith in to a strong hug. Lance felt himself ease having his friend by his side again. “Keith you should meet someone.” Lance moved back to introduce his new ally. “This is Ulaz. Ulaz this is Keith, the angel.” Ulaz gave a nod at Keith and Keith gave a nod back.

“How did you find me?”

“By cutting and slashing my way. You feeling okay?” Lance asked concerned.

“You mean and I still ‘mad’?” Keith said using finger quotes. “I’m perfectly sane. But, then 94% of psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, "what is sane?"

“That’s a good question. Why did you leave Keith?” Lance asked

“Lance.”

“No, no Lance. There has to be a good reason for flying off and leaving me in an unknown land, with a knife to fend for myself while surrounded by monster. I deserve an answer Keith. 

“Lance I-”

“You bailed out and, what, went camping? I prayed to you, Keith, every night,” Lane said angrily.

“I know.”

“You know and you didn't... What the hell's wrong with you?” 

“I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived.”

“Join the club!”   
“These are not just monsters, Lance. They're Leviathan. I have a price on my head, and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to – to keep them away from you. That's why I ran,” Keith said solemnly.

Ulaz turned at movement from within the forest. “We should leave, Lance.”

“Hold on, hold on. Keith, we're getting out of here. We're going home,” Lance said softly. 

“Lance, I can't. The Leviathans-”

“If Leviathans want to take a shot at us, let them. We ganked those assholes once before. We can do it again.”

Keith sighed deeply. “It's too dangerous.”

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. “Keith, let me bottom-line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?” Keith nodded firmly as he followed Lance out of the clearing.

\---

Lance found he felt so much better making his way through purgatory with Keith back with him. At night or when he was exhausted, instead of forcing himself to stay awake and alert he could rest knowing that Keith didn’t need to sleep and would watch over him. “You need to sleep Lance,” Keith said stopping them.

“It’s not far,” Ulaz said crossing his arms. 

“You said that two days ago,” Keith said sending a glare to Ulaz. If the vampire hadn’t been so helpful Lance was sure Keith would have smited him by now. “Lance needs to rest.”

“I’m fine,” Lance said pushing forward. Keith stood in front of Lance with a hand on his chest. 

“Please Lance. I’ll watch over you.” Lance looked into Keith’s concerned eyes and nodded slowly. 

“Okay.” Keith sat down at the base of a tree and Lance lay down and rested his head on Keith’s thigh. It wasn’t long till Lance had fallen fast asleep and Keith had started to stroke Lance’s head comfortingly.

“You know he was torn up trying to find you,” Ulaz said taking a seat against a tree nearby.

“I know, I heard him.” Keith sighed as he shifted a little, his incorporeal wings moving so one was laying over Lance to protect him. 

“If he means so such to you then why are you dragging your feet to get out of here. Don’t you want him to get to safety?”

“I do but I need to stay here. I deserve to stay here.” Ulaz rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Of course I don’t. I used to be human, I don’t want to be here. Clearly you want to be stuck in purgatory for eternity, being hunting down every day,” Ulaz said gruffly. “You’re not a very bright angel are you?”

Keith glared at the vampire. “I have my reasons for staying here.”

“It’ll devastate him if you stay here.” Keith flinched as he knew it was true. It seems like he had been nothing but trouble for Lance since he had raised him hell but he also knew that he cared about Lance, so much more than an angel should. He hated to hurt Lance, that’s why he needed to stay to receive his punishment for deceiving Lance and working with Lotor. “Whatever reason you have for staying, can’t you work it out out of here?”

Keith thought about it and looked down at Lance’s peaceful sleeping face. His face covered in stubble and tired bags under his eyes, that he had caused. “Yeah maybe you’re right.”


End file.
